AbuseContinued
by laingv
Summary: Abuse continued in my point of writing. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! I do not own Twilight SM does and the characters in this story belong to the mind of ihatejacob1! Read and I hope u like it! What happens when Bella finds a new and strange smell? Lizzy? huh
1. Chapter 1 Moving On

Abuse … continued

Moving On

"Dean could you take those boxes?" I pointed towards the pile of boxes in the corner of the small room.

"Sure Liz." He said as he lifted three of them and carried them out the door; I sighed and looked around the room.

It would be a lie to say I would miss this bedroom… it had too many bad memories of the countless nights of pain. I was shocked when Mom had told me someone wanted to buy the house-they said they wanted to move away from the big city or something. So Mom, Dean, Edward and I were moving all of our stuff out.

I slowly made my way over to a dent that mocked me on the south wall; Jacob had been proud of that dent. It was the time he slammed my head into it and it made a loud crack, causing the crater to appear. I stroke it gingerly; there was a dried blood stain on it. My fingers ran over it, feeling the little dips.

I walked towards the mirror I had in the corner; I hated that mirror. Jacob would make me look in it after beating me and see how pathetic I was 'stop squirming Lizzy, you have a mirror for a reason-look at yourself. That is who you are and that will never change'. I would have gashes and bruises sprinkled around my arms and face.

I took off the cloth that covered it and glared at it; the dozens of images of me replayed in my mind-each different with injuries in different places, yet they were each the same. I gazed at myself now and saw someone else. I was my own person now, I have something to live for, I'm not the same scared little kid I was not too long ago. The mirror showed me the changes I had been through-and I liked what it showed me.

I sat down on the bed and felt the mattress, feeling the lumps it had and the too thin sheets. This was my sanctuary, the place where I had the best dreams-and also the worst nightmares. This was the place that gave me my strength; the place I would go back to after Jacob was finished. It was small, but I couldn't bring myself to hate it. I didn't have a favorite stuffed animal, I had this place.

I sighed and walked into the middle of the room; I gazed around the entire room. This room felt claustrophobic now. I was a different person; Jacob no longer held me. His arms no longer acted like cuffs. His face no longer was the one of a punisher. Jacob no longer scared me.

Jacob no longer had power over me.

"Liz." Edward called from the doorway. I spun around and faced him, his eyebrows knit together and he came over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Lizzy… are you crying?" He asked.

I reached up and felt wetness on my cheek-I had been crying?

"Yeah… I just thought a little…" I replied.

He didn't seem satisfied. "Alright, we're pretty much done, so you're Mom and I are going to bring the car around." I nodded; he then bent down and kissed my forehead, and then left the room. I wiped the remaining tears from my face and walked to the doorway.

I stole on last glance at the room. It looked different than it used to. Meant something different than it used to.

_Goodbye Jacob._ I thought to the room. I then clicked the light off and shut the door.

"Dean?" I called down the hallway. He came jogging up to me.

"Something wrong?" He asked me, concerned.

"No, Mom and Edward are going to bring the car around so we gotta wrap it up here." I told him.

"Ok, well I still have to get a few boxes from your Mom's room." He answered. I nodded and we walked toward the Master bedroom.

Dean opened the door and I walked inside and grabbed a box-only to have Dean yank it from me.

"You think I'd make you carry something?" He said with a smug grin, I just stuck my tongue out at him as he carried them out to the car.

I sighed and walked over to where their bed used to be, I stood stagnant in the empty space, digesting it. This room held no meaning to me, so it was nice to think of nothing for once. I stepped over to their walk in closet and opened the door. I waltz inside. I used to think this closet was huge; now it felt so much smaller. Like it wasn't as big and scary as I used to think it.

I looked at the shelves near the ceiling and saw the corner of a box. I thought we'd already gotten them all…

I stood on my tip-toes and reached for it; I pushed the corner and it came tumbling down on my head. I fell to the floor with the contents of the box all around me. Crap… I was going to have to repack it.

I started absently grabbing the things and placing them back in the tiny box. When I looked down at what I was holding, I was surprised. I'd never seen these things.

There was a picture of Mom and Jacob's wedding, they looked so happy together.

There was a tiny, plastic little bracelet, it had numbers on it, and it was so tiny it couldn't fit on any of our wrists. That's when I realized it was the bracelet the hospital had put on my wrist when I was born.

I rifled through the box some more and found, a scribbled picture, it looked like a little kid had drawn this, it was of three people. A little kid, a Mother, and a Father. The father looked kind with his eyes colored blue and his smile colored in red, and the mother looked loving with her eyes colored brown and her mouth colored red as well. The child was smiling a green smile… she looked happy in between her parents. At the bottom right of the paper it read 'Lizzy: 4 years old'. I had drawn this? But that wasn't Mom's handwriting…

"Dean?" I called softly, he came into the room with a worried expression, I smiled up at him. "Could you go get my Mom please?" I asked, he nodded and ran from the room. I sighed and looked back at the box.

Suddenly Mom was right next to me. "What's that honey?" She asked as she down at the box curiously.

"Wait, isn't this your box?" I asked.

"No… I've never seen that before." She said while sitting down next to me, she took out its' contents. "Lizzy, where did you find this?" She asked.

"Up there." I pointed to the shelf.

"Well this wasn't my box; it must have been Jacob's…" She concluded.

"But why would he keep this stuff?" I was so confused.

"What's that?" She pointed to a clump of tissue all lumped together and taped together.

"I don't know." I said picking it up and unraveling it. There was a small carved wolf figurine in the middle of it along with a small piece of folded paper. It had my name on the front.

"I'll let you read this alone…" Mom muttered while leaving the room.

I opened it anxiously.

_12/31/98_

_Lizzy,_

_I made this wolf a long time ago, I made it the minute I found your mother was pregnant. I knew I couldn't afford anything expensive for you when you came into the world, so I wanted to make something for you. I hope you like it. I am giving this to you on your sixteenth birthday so you can learn to appreciate it, and what it means to your Quileute heritage. Look lately, things have been tough at work and I can tell I haven't been the best father for the first few years of your life… and I don't think things will change, there is a lot of things I will never tell you. You deserve to spared that much. Even if I don't show it sometimes-I love you. You coming into the world was the best day of my life, but I feel something changing within me. I'm not sure if it's a mental thing or not-it very well may be, so I'm writing this now while I still have most of my sense. I don't ever want you to think that I don't love you… but I'm not sure what's happening. I feel my control slipping a lot more lately, and I don't like it Lizzy-I really don't. But I can't control it. You and your Mom are the best things that ever happened to me, but I keep finding it harder to believe. I know you are but it keeps crossing my mind less and less often. I think it is a mental thing. But I need you to know Lizzy, this is not me. You deserve the real me, I love being a father I really do, but you need the part of me that likes it to be a father for you._

_Even if I don't show it-_

_I love you,  
Jacob Black_

I let my tears make stains on the old piece of paper.

Jacob loved me. 'Even if he didn't show it'. He loved me.

I felt as if my soul was soaring at that point-that's all I've ever wanted.


	2. Chapter 2 Smell

First Date

–one month after we moved into the house-

"Why do we have to do this?" I asked Dean as he dragged me into the restaurant, he kept his arm around my waist. But not because he just wanted to-it was because I tripped every five seconds in these high heels Aunt Alice gave me.

"Because I want to." He smiled at me. I sighed.

I couldn't believe he was making me do this. We already love each other-isn't that enough? Why do we have to subject ourselves to the awkwardness of a first date?

"Come on Lizzy, smile." He pushed as we walked under the dim light of the restaurant.

It wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't like a McDonalds or anything; it was nice.

He led me to a table-I was thankful there wasn't a hostess or anything, the people here just sat themselves.

I was about to sit down in the chair-when Dean pulled it out for me. I stared at it dumbly almost not sure if I should sit in it or not. I looked up and Dean had his eyebrow cocked, almost daring me to refuse it. I sighed and sat down, and then he pushed it closer to the table before walking to his side and sitting down.

A waiter came up holding a notepad and a pen, his hair was blonde and gelled. I looked at his outfit under the apron. Hm… he had good taste.

"Hi," he said to Dean then me, I was thankful he wasn't trying to flirt with me or anything. That happened once. Let's just say I dragged Dean out of there _fast_. "I'm Stephone, your waiter. What can I get you?" He asked us.

I was about to answer when Dean spoke first. "I'll have the steak- Medium rare, with a Diet Coke. And the lady will have fried chicken, with an iced tea." He finished with a smug grin.

"Oh I will?" I asked 'defying' him.

"Well of course I was only trying to be polite-you are a woman and you have every right to tell this nice man what you want to have. So you can go ahead and tell him exactly what you want." Smart ass.

"No, what you said is good…." I admitted.

"Oh alright sweetie I love you." He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"And I love you too." I said while shaking my head 'no'.

"Aw, that's just so cute!" Stephone exclaimed. "I'll be right back with your drinks." He said before walking away.

"Dean-what the hell was that?!"

"He's gay." He said simply.

"…what?..."

"Stephone is gay." He explained slowly.

"You can't know that." I replied.

"Oh I can and I do."

"Even if so-what does that have to do with your smart-ass attitude?"

"Did you see the way he looks at me?" It clicked in my head…

"That little…" I sneered in the direction where he had walked away.

"And I was doing that so he knows I'm straight." He finished.

"You suck." Was the brilliant come back I had.

"I love you too babe."He leaned across the table to plant a sweet kiss on my lips

____________________________________________________________________________

B POV

"Oh Edward do you think she'll be alright?" I asked biting my lip and staring out the window, I couldn't believe my little girl was going out on a _date_.

Edward patted my shoulder lovingly. "It's ok love, Dean loves her, she'll be fine."

"Why do you seem so at ease? I thought you were just as over-protective as I was."

"I've just had time to grow accustomed to it."

"But I've have 13 years and I'm still not over the worry it causes me when she's out."

"It's alright Bella." He kissed my forehead lovingly. I fumed silently, I felt so alone.

Rosalie then came down the stairs and sat next to us. "Do you think she'll be alright?" She asked, staring out the same window I was.

"Gee Rose; you've really taken to the whole 'overprotective family member thing'." Edward joked, I giggled.

"Well maybe she made me see some things I needed to see…." She said absently.

I smiled and placed my hand atop of hers; she turned to me and smiled warmly. At once I felt whole with Rose, I felt as if we were finally at the point where we needed to be.

"So…" Edward started. "I guess we're going to the dealership tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked.

He faked confusion. "Aren't we taking the car back?"

"Why?" I asked again.

"So you're saying you want to keep it?" He asked, elated… huh?

"But I don't-"

"Nope you already said it. We get to keep the Ferrari." He said with finality.

I sighed. It didn't matter anymore. I didn't even care.

"Bella?" He asked softly. "Did I upset you?"

"No… It just doesn't seem like such a big deal anymore…"

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

______________________________________________________________________________

3 months later.

L POV

Ok you can do this… just one foot in front of the other…

I linked my arm in Dean's and leaned there, I couldn't find my stability in these shoes, and this puffy dress didn't help any.

"Dean hold still for a second." I steadied myself on his arm as I best down and fixed my shoe. I got back up and played with my hair, the bun was coming out.

"Liz relax, you look perfect."

"Thanks, but you're a little biased don't you think?" I said sarcastically.

"Ok, do you want me to get someone whom you don't know to tell you?"

"No thanks _sweetie_, I'm good." I joked.

"Come be happy, as long as you're happy, your Mom will be happy and if your Mom is happy Edward will be happy, and if Edward is happy, I'm happy because them he won't kill me for doing this." He grabbed me by the waist and crashed my lips to his.

"Edward says at least half a foot space between your faces." Aunt Alice called to us. She and Uncle Jasper were right in front us getting ready to walk doing the aisle. Dang…. How did Edward do that?

Edward had purposed to Mom a few months ago-I would be lying if I say that I didn't expect it. But Mom was excited and couldn't bottle up her emotions, so it made me feel that way too. I was one of the bridesmaids and… well I wasn't entirely sure on what Dean 'was', this whole wedding thing confused to me to no end.

The music started playing and the two white heavy doors opened up to the church; it was beautiful- white flowers, white fabric, and white _everything_ littered flawlessly in the chapel.

My breathing got harder and more labored as Dean and I started walking in a robotic like rhythm ; I had no reason to feel this way though, it was Mom and Edward's wedding, if anyone should be freaking out it's Mom. Oh boy please don't let that jinx anything!

When we finally reached the end of the long walkway, Dean and I separated and took our places facing the door. The doors reopened and Mom came out looking stunning in her big poofy white number. Her expression was one of elation and it looked like-if she could- she'd be crying right now.

I was suddenly filed with the feeling of extreme happiness. Mom was getting married, after all we've been through, on this day, she gets her happiness. She gets to have Edward, Edward gets to be the husband she never had to Mom. I get to be the daughter to the two most wonderful people in the world.

I no longer feel hate towards Jacob-it feels as if I have some sort of closure now. I feel better than I did while hating him. I feel as if I finally have to answer to the million dollar question.

Now Mom gets the life she always wanted, and I get the family I've always wanted.

I felt a tear escape my eyes as Mom made it up to Edward, and he took her hand in his.

When the priest spoke, I saw them place the rings on each others' hands, sealing their love. Then when the priest finished, Edward kissed the bride-bonding them for eternity. I let out a shaky breath, this moment was more beautiful than I ever imagined even in my wildest dreams.

Edward was no longer just Edward-he was Dad. My father.

The crowd clapped-it didn't seem fit. They should have cheered joyously. Well, I guess none of them are as lucky as I was.

For once in my life, I felt lucky, I felt loved.

2 months later

Smell

Edward's POV

Bella, love what is it? Bella had been looking odd and looking around smelling for the past hour. Bella if you are still worried about Dean and Lizzy I can call them and ask them to come back. Bella glared at me. Edward, do not tell me you cannot smell the wolf! I know you can, we are vampires, remember? She yelled at me. Yes, Bella I have been one over 100 years if you will think to "remember" that I said chuckling a little over her anger. Well Edward, it does not smell like dean and it is strongest in Lizzy's room I am afraid we could have had a little visitor while we were out hunting! She said looking around frantically as if a wolf would pop out on the spot. Bella dear calm down I will just call Lizzy over and she and they can come back, after all the movie probably just ended so I am calling them.

Bella's POV

I watched as Edward took out his phone and dialed Dean's cell phone number. Hello? I heard Dean ask. Yes Dean, can you and Lizzy come home now please? Edward asked politely. Why is someone hurt? What is going on? No nobody is hurt Dean, remember we are vampires? Edward said mocking my statement from earlier. Oh, yeah, I forgot. I could almost see Dean blushing. Anyway, if that isn't wrong what is up? Well Dean, Bella is going into over- protective mother mode. Edward! I screamed Do you not care about my daughter at all?!? Yes Bella but you are being irrational, no I want to know what is going on! Ugh fine Bella. Dean so can you make it home now? Yeah no problem Lizzy is feeling a little sick anyway I think we ate too much popcorn. I wanted to come home but she insisted it was nothing. What!! I screamed maybe a little to loud. Bring her home this instant Dean or you may not have any arms left! I went and grabbed the phone out of Edward's hand so fast and I opened the door and threw it out the door. When the phone finally hit something I heard the phone shatter and a huge crack meaning it probably hit a tree.

Dean's POV

Lizzy we have to go home and I mean NOW, Bella is freaking out. Dean, why is my mom freaking out? What happened? My angel asked me. Well, I sort of told her about you not feeling well. Oh, well that sounds like mom, she said giggling. I guess we better go then Dean she said. Okay hun I wish we would have brought the car and Id's from J Jinks. Well, we didn't so lets go before mom breaks the whole house.

Lizzy's POV

I watched as Dean went into the tree's and changed into his wolf from. I ran over to him, surprisingly faster than I could usually run. I hopped on Dean's back and he started running for home. The house was only about 5 miles from the theatre so we would make it there in about 3 minutes. When we got to the house Mom and Edward ( I call him Dad now unless I am mad at him) they were standing waiting for us. Mom started to run for me but she stopped short. I heard a deep growl escape from her and all of the sudden there was all of my family holding her down, Rosalie was holding her torso, Edward her head, Carlisle standing in front of me and Dean, while Jasper was calming her and Esme was holding her legs and Emmett her arms. What is all that about you guys? Just an extra pre-caution, Bella is still a newborn Lizzy. Carlisle said standing up finally from out of his protective crouch. Mom what is wrong, you haven't lost control with me ever, why now? Yeah Bells, what's up what has your fang in a knot? That would be just like Uncle Emmett, making a joke at a time like this. Mom started yelling then. " I SOMETIMES WONDER IF YOU ARE VAMPIRES OR NOT!" Can you not smell that very strong stinking stench! They all sniffed and finally backed away. Dad said, I can smell it Bella but Dean is here remember. Rosalie cut him off. No Edward this scent new it isn't Dean's scent. You are right Rosalie, said Grandpa Carlisle. Carlisle moved closer inhaling the scent. He told Dean to go and stand with Mom and Dad. Finally he said I think the stench is coming from Lizzy, Bella. I think… I think she might be ready to transform.


	3. Chapter 3 Transformation

Transformation

**_Lizzy's POV_**

What Grandpa Carlisle? Time for my transformation? What transformation would you be talking about? I want answers Grandpa now! Calm down Lizzy Grandpa said looking at Uncle Jasper. Immediately I felt a wave of calm come towards me and I couldn't fight it anymore I was calm. Let's go inside and talk about this, family, said Carlisle. We all ran into the house and surprisingly I was not even last me and Dean sort of tied for last but only by about 1 second. Lizzy, how are you feeling? Grandpa Carlisle asked. I feel kind of well, hot, and angry. That she does, that she does mumbled Uncle Jasper. Uh huh. He looked at Edward who then started shaking his head. How is that possible? My assumption is that she wasn't ready and she knew we we not a harm and also that she is part Bella. Um, excuse me, remember me over here? What is going on? Lizzy dear take a smell at the air what do you smell? I gave them all a weird look and sniffed, and when I sniffed I almost chocked at the smell, it was retched! What, the hell is that smell? I screamed covering my nose. What smell honey, said mom getting up and walking to me. Oh god! Get away! Ugh, I am going to puke! Mom you stink so bad! Elizabeth Jooleah Cullen (we had agreed to get my name changed) do NOT speak to me like that! I hated being scolded but really, she stunk horribly! I am sorry Mom but geeze don't you vampires even take bathes? Mom opened her mouth to reply but Grandpa cut her off and said Bella, your daughter it appears has taken up Jacob's genes and is going to turn into a shape shifter, like Dean and like Jacob. My eyes like Mom's bugged out and we were completely transfixed on Grandpa trying to make sense of what he had just said. I, what, when, really? Was all I could get out of my mouth. My mind was whizzing and I bet Dad was getting a head ache. Yes Lizzy I am can you calm down a little. Calm, then I thought about Uncle Jasper I bet he is about to explode, ha-ha a vampire, explode what a thought! I heard Dad chuckling and I looked at him yes, hat is actually, what Jasper was thinking. Now it was my turn, I started laughing and could not stop suddenly everyone was laughing hysterically. I could not hold it in any longer I had to go to the bathroom, and soon! I ran up the stairs faster than I ran ever even when running earlier with Dean! Wow! I thought. I am so fast! I finished and walked back down to find everyone looking worried, all except Dean. Why does everyone look so glum? I asked.

________

**--While Lizzy Is in the bathroom-**

_**Alice's POV**_

Can you see anything Alice? Everyone kept asking me. Well, if you guys would chill out and give me some space and let me "see". Fine pixi-master everyone said stepping back a little. I closed my eyes and was trying to look into Lizzy's future but all that was there is blank open and empty space. There is a difference between them dying and them just not being there. When they are dead, all I see is black but when I cannot see them like I cannot see wolves it is white like an empty canvas. I opened my eyes and told them I am sorry guys I guess she is about to transform sooner than we hoped because she is totally gone out of my visions. Okay Alice we understand just means she will have to stay with us and not go out lately. Just as they said that the bathroom door opened and Lizzy came out. "Why do you all look so glum" Lizzy asked. Well, Lizzy we have some news for you. I tried out your future and, well, I found nothing. So Lizzy your transformation will be sooner than we had hoped.

_**Lizzy's POV**_

What! I really do not want to change that soon. Dean long did it take you to transform? Well, it took about, well three days. Wait, three days, didn't it only take Mom three days to be transformed into a vampire? Yes, Lizzy my guess is that the transformation into vampire and werewolf are in close relation. I guess I better ask you Lizzy, said Grandpa Carlisle, When did you start feeling hot and angry all of the time? I, I started to say but Uncle Jasper cut me off and said " She started feeling angry a lot of the time around noon yesterday but she didn't say anything because, well I don't know why." I do said Dad, she was thinking yesterday about noon, like Jasper said, that she might start her period soon and she thought she might just be having PMS. Then Mom asked, well Edward, it could have well been her period, why didn't you tell me that I could have asked her about it and told her important things. Dad looked so embarrassed; if vampires could blush, he would be blood red **(sorry for the pun lol).** Dad looked at me and finally told Mom, Bella I didn't tell you because honestly periods and all of that really frighten me. I couldn't hold it in I burst out laughing and I starting crying it was so funny! Lizzy, I heard Mom begging me, please; please stop laughing it puts me into fits. She said in betweens laughing. When everyone calmed down finally we got down to business. Dean, why don't you tell Lizzy about your history and all the legends? Sure, why not? So then I had to listen to Dean, which wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to pay attention, but with my Dad there if I would think something else he would stop Dean and make me pay attention. When Dean got done I could not believe what he had said. He said we were descended from WOLVES real wolves! I was so happy and now actually excited until Dad started talking again. He said " Lizzy when you transform you instinct will be to attack us, all of us. We, being vampires, are the werewolf/shape shifters natural enemy. I trust you will do your best not to attack us and with Dean helping I do not think that will be very hard. Well, what the other wolves in La Push, will I have to go and stay with them? Well Lizzy, Jacob was the packs alpha, and you being his daughter should, and shall be the next true alpha. Meaning that you can give commands and they HAVE to follow them. I was confused and he must have guessed that because he continued saying "also meaning that you can tell them to move here and that if a command". Oh, wow how exciting I cannot wait! Also, Lizzy, you being alpha you need to find someone in the pack to become second in command and who can also help you. Dean I already Pick Dean! Lizzy you need to think this over! And so the thinking began…


	4. Chapter 4 Wolves and Anger

_**I just want to say that I have a new Beta and it is ihatejacob1 she is so awesome and I want to thank her for letting me make a sequel to her fanfiction Abuse! so Thanx Stacey!**_

_**________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

Wolves and Anger

_**Lizzy POV**_

I had been locked up all day now and I am was so sick of it! I really want to go out with Dean, but I know that since I could change at any possible minute that I have to chill and stay home.

**_- About An hour later-_**

"Mom!" I called, she was there. "Mom can I please, please, please at least go outside into the yard with Dean? Mom my room is getting small now and I need to move around more!"

Mom said, "Okay Lizzy I will let you go outside but only because I know you are getting too big for your room. Lizzy you have grown like 3 feet taller and like 6 inches wider! You're getting huge" I started to say something but Mom cut me off again saying "I understand Lizzy, it is all just part of your wolf genes". Thanks Mom, I said running all the way out the door. "Dean"! I yelled and jumped into his arms.

"Jeeze Liz you're going to make me fall over doing that your almost done with your transformation, I can tell."

" Dean, how can you possibly know that?" I asked innocent, but annoyed nonetheless, I have been annoyed all the time lately it is as if I am on permanent PMS or menopause or something!

"Dean I am SO hungry"! I whined. Dean put his head back and laughed, I love it when he does that, and said

"Babe we are always hungry. I, when I first transformed, was stupid enough to go into a McDonalds and I ordered five Big Mac's, three chicken wraps, and four large sweet teas. When I finished I still could have went to Burger King and get 2 Whoppers and a Quarter Pounder, but I didn't, because that would look kind of freaky."

" Oh." Was all I could say. That was when it happened Grandma Esme was out in the yard and I could totally smell her stench from here I started shaking and growling from who knows where, and then it hit me. I felt the quivers and shakes traveling down my body and within about seven seconds I heard ripping and all of the sudden I was on all fours and down in a crouch ready to attack. Then I heard them, all of them. I heard aunt Leah, and my uncles Sam, Quil, Embry, Collin, Brady, and some others, but most importantly I heard Deans mind. He was thinking

"Holy shit! She just did it; it looked sort of funny, oh well." All of my family, the family I was just about to attack was out there. I could not do that. I just wouldn't they were, and now are my family, my sister and brothers. I heard Leah screaming in her mind she was saying

" Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god WE HAVE ANOTHER girl WOLF!" She actually sounded happy. Then I heard Uncle Sam's macho authority voice saying

"Young wolf where do you come from? You need to come find us so we can" – but I cut him off and said 'Uncle Sam it is me, Elizabeth! How do you not remember me Uncle Sam, it has only been like three months!

"Lizzy, that, that is you?"

I thought "Well duh it is me who else would it be".

The he said in his macho voice again "Do not talk to your alpha that way young Lizzy"!

I got defensive then and said, "For your information you are no longer the alpha, I am"! I yelled at him.

He laughed and said, "You cannot just be alpha and you do not know our legends." I very well do know our tribes legends and I can so just "be" alpha because my "father" or Jacob as I called him he was alpha and now I am alpha because it passes through the blood, and my blood over rules yours. Now," I said in my own macho alpha kind of voice, "Now, Sam, you are no longer alpha and you will respect me as your alpha, I now deploy you from your alpha status." And with every word I felt more and more like the alpha. In addition, I continued in my alpha voice,

"Since you are all my pack, you will come and live with the Cullen's and myself. You will not disagree and you will not argue with the Cullen's. I have arranged a first class personal plane to pick all of you up in Seattle in one week I do expect each and every one of you to be on that flight. I heard Seth then he said,

"Lizzy what about our imprints?"

" Well, I will speak with Grandpa Carlisle and I want all of you to go back into your human form, go to one of your houses, and call us, Grandpa Carlisle will sort this out."

"Okay Lizzy, bye."

I heard each voice fading and finally it was just Dean and me.

Dean said, "Lizzy it is time to transform back but here take your clothes you will need them. I guess somebody had set Dean and I each a set of clothes out that were actually cute. Aunt Alice I thought.

"Correct," said Dean now, "can we please change?"

"Sure, sure," I said. Then I went into the woods with the clothes in my mouth and transformed into human and then finally I could change into my clothes. When I came out I kissed Dean and we ran into the house to find everyone staring at us.

I said " Guys, chill, I am okay you are family I am going to do nothing to hurt you, I love you, and Grandma Esme I am so sorry, so very sorry, that I almost attacked you. I don't know if I could live with myself if I have hurt you!"

"Oh Lizzy, all you could have done is tear me apart, and being a vampire I am somewhat numb to that, we don't really feel it, but," she said chuckling, "I have to admit it is quite inconvenient to have to put your body back together."

I laughed then and said, "Well I imagine it is". Oh, crap! I thought I had better tell them about the phone call that is coming; I know Aunt Alice cannot see them so she won't be able to see it. Just as I had thought that dad said I know I already told them. "

By the way, Lizzy, you were very assertive when you told them what you wanted, I can tell you are a true alpha, a true leader. Thanks dad. They are about to call really soon," said Alice. Uh, Aunt Alice, I thought you couldn't see wolves?

"I can't but I do have strong gut feelings like I did when I was human. Oh, well, that would explain it. Just then the phone rang and it started.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Hope you liked it! I will not keep you guys hanging for long I am already on the next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Phone Calls and Plans

_**Hi I hope u like this chapter. I know this chapter is short but I just HAD to post it! I am already working on the next 1 tho so NEVER FEAR VENUS IS HERE lol idk where that came from**_

Phone Calls and Plans

Carlisle POV

Hello? Yes, hi Sam.

I am putting you on speakerphone now.

Okay now Sam, you may proceed.  
"Well Carlisle some of the pack has imprinted, as you know Quil has a three year old Claire, and Seth now has a girlfriend, Collin imprinted also on a girl named Sarah.

So, Carlisle , as I hope you can see we have a problem, they have to be with their imprints.

Okay well I can see that is a problem but Sam and all I need to know is how old each girl is.

They are not all girls Leah imprinted of a boy named Mikel and he is Claire's age. Claire, she is three, Lyndzay, Seth's girlfriend, is fourteen, and Sarah is nine.

Okay well Edward and I will "influence" child services to take away Claire, because she is being left alone at home with nobody there, and we will "influence" child services to take away Mikel because he is being abused.

As for Lyndzay, well you are going to have to tell her about her being imprinted, tell her everything, and tell her she can come along if she wants, but please give her a choice. As for Sarah, well Sarah ran away because she hated the school she is attending. Alice and Jasper will "adopt" Claire, Rosalie and Emmett will "adopt" Mikel, Bella and Edward will adopt Sarah, and if Lyndzay comes, Esme and I will adopt her.

"Wow leech, I am surprised you are smart enough to figure all of this out." I seen her coming but didn't stop her Lizzy whipped the phone off the counter and told Sam in her alpha voice "Sam you will not refer to the Cullen family as leeches, bloodsuckers, or any other rude name, you will call each member of my family, the Cullen family, by their first name! Fine, jeeze, Lizzy don't have a freaking cow wow your a really mean wolf,even when I was just turned I wasnt this mean!. I heard Sam call out and then Quil and Embry said "Yes you were Sam,we all were, it is in our gene when we are first transformerd. "That goes for the whole pack not just Sam you will all respect the Cullen family!" I took the phone back and put it back on the counter where we could all hear it the best.

Sam, we need to discuss our traveling arrangements. I have arranged a personal plane to leave at 8:00 AM on Sunday Morning from Seattle . Your flight will be one way and there should be no delays, also you will arrive in Aappilattoq airport in about 27 hours after flight takeoff. Sam said stunned "Excuse me? Where exactly are you living right now?" I simply stated "Sam we live in a very cold, according to the weather reports, and cloudy town called Aappilattoq in Greenland now. " GREENLAND ?!?! How are we supposed to move to GREENLAND ?" Sam yelled into the phone. I cringed slightly at the loud voice and what Lizzy was about to do. Lizzy grabbed the phone, again, off the counter again, and said "Sam you will move to Greenland because I said you have to move to Greenland ! That is exactly how you will "move to Greenland " she said quoting him.

Lizzy POV

I grabbed the phone off the counter again and yelled at Sam, "Sam you will move to Greenland because I said you have to move to Greenland! That is exactly how you will "move to Greenland" I said mocking him from earlier. "Fine okay we are already packing Liz, we will be there in a week so take care!" and then the line when dead.

_**Hope u liked the chapter!! A special thanx 2 my Beta, Stacey, aka ihatejacob1 I am so glad u r my beta girl! And also thanx 4 letting me continue ur story of Abuse into this 1!!! THANX**_

**: )**

**:D **

**:P**

**Hope u read the rest!!! **

**God bless u all!  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Packing and Sue?

**_Sorry about the delay and also sorry about how this chapter looks and stuff cause my Beta is gone visiting her cousin so this chapter is all on me lol. Sorry if it is bad but again I do not have my Beta! Srry Peoples!!_**

Packing and…. Sue?

**_Leah POV_**

Well the last five days had come and gone very fast and now we were all packing up our belongings getting ready for our plane ride to Greenland.

I still cannot believe Lizzy is making us move all the way to Greenland! I said, and then Seth said, I know Leah but she needs and wants us there and, as our alpha, we have to do what she says.

I know that Seth but it still sucks, I, I am going to miss Mom.

Me to Leah, but she will be okay. I know Charlie's death devastated her after that mongrel Jacob killed her. Seth said growling the last part.

Well, I said, hopefully the lee- I mean the Cullen's will let us come and visit her often.

Leah, Seth said, I know, for a fact, the Cullen's would not keep us away from our mother, hell, Esme and Bella would probably let her move with us!

He said chuckling. Seth, you brilliant, freaking idiot! I yelled

Give me your phone now hurry!

Seth gave me a "you are so weird but I love you anyway" look but handed me his cell phone anyway.

I dialed the Cullen's home phone number and somebody picked up the phone on the first ring.

"Hello", said a male voice Hello I replied who is this? "This is Jasper Cul- Hale, this is Jasper Hale, and may I ask who is calling?"

Oh, uh, Jasper, this is Leah, Leah Clearwater, uh I would really like to speak with Carlisle and Esme if that is possible.

"Yes Leah, that is no problem, you may speak with Esme, Carlisle is at the hospital but Esme is here.

" Okay thank you Jasper. Don't mention it." "Hello" called a female voice whom I presumed to be Esme. Uh, Esme, this is Leah. "Leah is there a problem? Is everybody okay?" She sounded genuinely concerned.

I replied no, well, yes, well honestly I don't know. Everybody is fine and healthy, but Seth and I, really don't want to leave my mom.

Uh, I just wondered if, well if it would not be to much of an unconvinced, if my Mom, Sue, could come and live with us.

She didn't reply so I continued, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked, I just thou- she cut me off before I could finish. Leah I think it would be wonderful if your mother came and lived with us and I am so happy you would ask!

Re, really? I said I could not believe a leech, oops, I mean a vampire could be so nice!

Yes, silly, but I will have to talk it over with the family give me about five minuets and I will call you back.

Okay? Thanks Esme, you really are a wonderful person, vampire, or not!

"Oh, that is so sweet" she said.

I bet if vampires could cry she would be bawling with joy. When we hung up I went back to tell Seth the news and what was up.

**_Esme POV_**

I called everyone by name "Alice, Bella, Carlisle, (who had just returned from the hospital), Dean, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Lizzy, and Rosalie, would you all come here for a moment.

About ¼ of a millisecond after I said every persons name they appeared.

I was a bit nervous because Carlisle, Edward, and only Jasper once had ever called a family meeting.

I said, "We need to talk everyone". I told them about the phone call and asked everyone to vote on weather they think she could stay or not.

I went in a circle and asked every person in the room. Alice said "Totally, we could go shopping, well only if she wants, oh what the heck even if she does not want to we will!"

Bella, "Heck yes I love Sue, I would love to have her here!"

Edward, if Bella says yes then I don't mind at all.

Emmett "Hell, sorry mom, I mean Heck yeah I mean I love to have humans over for dinner".

Rosalie punched his arm while the rest all laughed and even I couldn't help but smile.

I looked at Rosalie then and she said, No, because if she is here they will never leave and go away, even if it is for only a little while, so no.

Lizzy, no, I really don't want any more people around here.

Dean, sorry Lizzy, but my vote is yes.

Carlisle, darling, what do you think?  
He pondered it a while and finally to my surprise said no, I do not want to risk anybody losing control, the werewolves or us.

Jasper, what is your opinion? I, I would like her to stay I know it would be hard to leave you Esme, but I don't know if I could handle a human being around all of the time.

I understand. Well, my vote is yes so I think the yes's overtake the no's.

I will call and make the arrangements.

Carlisle, will you arrange for the private plane to have one more passenger added?

Sure, no problem, and he was gone. Well, I told everyone, I am going to call Leah back and tell her the good news.

**_Leah POV_**

After I told Seth that the Cullen family is deciding if she can go, we cheered a little and then finished packing.

We still had about three minuets before they were about to call back with the either good, or bad, news.

I told Seth I was going to make lunch and he said "awesome" and went to lie on the couch.

Then a thought hit me and I felt like a complete idiot. SETH!

I yelled so loud that the house shook, but that could have been do to the fact that Seth who was lying on the couch and fallen off the couch.

"LEAH"! He said mocking me.

Seth, we didn't even ask Mom if she wanted to move with us, we just assumed! I ran to phone but Seth was already there.

After the phone call Mom had said she would love to go, because she had been sad that she had to be left behind in the first place, but when I told her they still hadn't called she understood. I had a feeling that the Cullen's would not care but I had to be sure.

I heard the phone ring and I got it I said "Hello". Hi Leah, so it was Esme, I have some good and bad news for you sweetie.

Oh no I thought. What is the bad news Esme?

"Well I want to say the good news first!" she said laughing I laughed to although I don't know why. Okay then, lay it on me.

"Well Leah, Esme said, we have agreed that is would not be best… if your mother stayed in La Push!"

"Leah your mom can come and stay with us!" I jumped out of my chair and ran to hug Seth who was now eating, or rather finishing, the pan of Hamburger Helper I fixed.

Wait, what, is the bad news. Well Leah I did a vote and not everyone wanted her to come but overall it was yes overruled.

Oh. I said. Well as long as she still gets to come, I don't care! I said laughing happily.

Okay then, well I will leave you to spread the happiness, she chuckled hanging up.

I really love Esme I told Seth. I know, and when she was trying to be nice to you before you always shunned away from her and- Seth, I said cutting him off, I know Seth, but I am okay with her now I love her she is like another mother.

He smiled and said "Yup that is Esme for ya". The next two days went great and everybody was happy.

**_Bella POV_**

I think I am turning into Alice, because as everyone was getting ready for the drive to the airport I was bouncing and running around the house, I just could not help it, before I even left the house in La Push, I hadn't seen Sue since Charlie's funeral!

I cannot believe she had to go through that again, I mean her first husband had died then Charlie, the thought of Jacob killing my father for selfish reasons made me growl loudly and Edward came and hugged me stroking my hand.

"Bella, love, what is bothering you". I told him, I was just thinking about Jacob killing Charlie that is all.

Well, don't get to worked up about it love, it is time to leave now Esme is ecstatic in her mind, I think she and Leah are going to be great friends.

I hope so, just then Esme came running in, and said, "Okay bunch lets go. Remember the cars you are taking. Bella and Edward you are taking the Mercedes McLaren, Emmett and Rosalie, the Escalade, Alice and Jasper, the Silver Ferrari, Dean and Lizzy, with the fake license, take the purple Audi Sedan, and Carlisle and I will take the Hummer.

Any questions. "Yes, screamed Emmett" "Mom, can Rosie and I please, please, PLEASE, take the Hummer and you and dad take the Escalade?

Okay fine, Carlisle and I will take the Escalade, and Rosalie and Emmett, the Hummer.

"Yeah! Screamed Emmett with joy." I swear sometimes I think Emmett is a little boy trapped in a big scary 18 year olds body for all eternity!

I laughed at my thought and everyone ran to the Garage # 1 of 3 and hopped in their designated cars. This was going to be fun; I hopped in the driver's seat smiling and said to Edward I LOVE to drive fast.

"We all do, love, we all do." With that, we were all off speeding in the direction of the airport.

They were due to arrive at the airport in about about 30 minuets so we would have, with our driving, we would have 15 extra minuets to do something we wanted while we waited. When we arrived, we all walked inside and so the waiting began.

_**Sorry guys but like I said I dont have my Beta to help with this chapter she said to go ahead and post it. I still hope u liked the chapter!! Enjoy!**_

_**P.S. Stacey have fun at ur cousin's house!!**_

_**!Venus!  
**_


	7. Chapter 7 Planes and Sicknesses OH MY!

**Thank you Stacey for continuing my Beta-ing lol AND thank ALL of you who have stayed with me sorry about the HUGEE space in between chapter, I just started 8th grade in August and was SUPER SUPER SUPER busy all of the time SORRY peoplez but here is the newest chapter!! **

**_ENJOY_**

Leah's POV

Today was the day and we were just now boarding the private plane they had sent for us, saying I was excited for today would be a drastic understatement. Over the last few days I have talked even more with Esme, Bella, Alice, Lizzy of course, and even a few times with Rosalie, a shocker to even myself. I am so much happier than I have in a long time, and I really fell in love with Esme, who I have heard has great "human" food recipes, I hope she's true to her word.

When I walked in the plane everything seemed advanced, and high-tech, there was blue velvet seats with the backs pulling out for a table for- no way. No freakin way. Laptops with all our names engraved in each one. Mine was purple, my personal favorite color, with my name Leah, engraved in it. Seth's laptop was blue, Sam's was black, Collin and Brady's were both bronze, and so forth. I love how the Cullen's can afford anything and everything they want! It was so easy to use to my advantage. Taking my seat, I moved Seth's laptop to an empty seat in front of me, and put moms pink laptop, her name crested in diamonds, on the seat beside his. Finally, I sat Mikel down beside me and put his toy leapfrog game in front of him. I admired as he was completely engrossed in the video game, I couldn't tear my eyes away.

Just as we had all sat down and were strapped in the plane took off, holding Mikel as he covered his ears. I started to just think about what was to come, was it really a good idea to come here or should we have stayed and protected La Push? Doubt began to creep into my thoughts, a werewolf's duty is to protect its land and territory, which for us is La Push, but also werewolves have to follow their alpha's command. I just wonder what would happen if none of us ever married or imprinted, I don't think I could live without Mikel in my life, no, I know I couldn't live without him. Just because Mikel and I are only in the "little brother- big sister stage" does not affect my love and concern for him. By this time, we were in the air and I had once again gotten hungry. I called to the service waiter person, whose name was Cedric, and asked what they had on the menu and he told me a long list of food such as:

Macaroni and Cheese

Broccoli and Cheese

Ribs

T-bone steak (cooked to your preference)

New York Strip (also cooked to your preference)

Mushroom Ravioli

Then he just kept going on and on and when he had _finally_ stopped talking, I said, "I will have three New York Strips and an order of Macaroni and Cheese for Mikel." I looked down at him lovingly.

Cedric looked at me somewhat funny, then shook his head, and murmured, "Sure no problem, it should all be ready in about thirty minutes" turning on his heels to leave. I continued to watch Mikel, he was bored I could tell but he was trying to be sweet and not mention it. I leaned over unbuckled his seat belt, and scooped him up in my arms in motion.

"So buddy what'cha wanna do, because honestly you look a little bored." I laughed.

"Sissy Leah I _am_ bored but I don't like the pwans they awre bbooowringg." He finished with a toothy grin, I loved it when he couldn't say a word right, it was too darn cute!

"How about we watch some Nihou Kilan?" In all honesty I loved that show.

"Do we have to Sissy Leah?" He was begging me with them little boy eyes and I couldn't tell him no, well or yes in this situation.

"I guess not, so what do you want to do?"

"I know I know! Let's pway a game on the cumputewr!"

"A game on the computer? Are you sure?"

"Yes Silly Sissy Leah"

"Okay then."Smiling, I got my laptop out and opened it up. Getting on the internet, I automatically went to .com when we got there he saw a picture of all the people and started telling me who they were, and the first one was Caillou, then Clifford the Big Red Dog, after that it was Curious George, and so on. Just about then, the food arrived and he screeched "Yay! Macwronie and cheese!".

I licked my lips at the New York strips and took them hungrily, moving the laptop to the floor and moved Mikel's leapfrog on top of it replacing them with his macaroni and cheese, and mine with the New York Strips.

When we had both finished eating he yawned, causing me to yawn I added playfully, "Hey no fair you made me yawn." all that did was make him yawn again with me following and made me start giggling. By the time I was in full out, laughter so was Mikel and we just sat there laughing while everybody, including the service person, to look at us causing me to laugh even harder. I continued to laugh until I was literally blue in the face and Mikel was coughing. I only stopped laughing because Mikel was coughing so much I had to pat him on the pat and I felt his head and it was warm. I got worried, it have just been my hand.

"Cedric?" I called down the aisle, the lady he was assisting glared at me while he hastily ran his way back to me.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Feel his head." I ordered, he looked at me confused. "Just do it." I commanded my voice raising an octave. He gulped, obeying.

"Oh my, I think this boy has a fever, he murmured taking his hand away and putting Purel in his palms.

"A fever?" I gasped. There I go into imprint worry mode, I got my cell phone and called Carlisle.

Luckily, he picked up on the first ring, "Yes Leah, is something wrong with-" I cut him off.

"Carlisle, Mikel is coughing and he has a fever, even to compared to me!" My breathing grew labored.

"Oh my, if you can tell he has fever, you said he was coughing?"

"Yes, we were laughing and he started coughing."

"Okay well I want you to make him warm, an-"

"Carlisle he is burning up _already_! He's sweating like a dog!"No pun intended. I yelled already shaking and trying to control myself.

"Leah if he is already sweating I want you to give him loads of water, as much as he can contain, do you hear me?" Carlisle ordered me calmly and professionally. "If Mikel's body water depletes itself he could pass out, and Leah strip his clothes down to only his underwear, oh and while giving him water do not give him _too_ much water but enough. "Okay Carlisle, thank you, and this better work." I growled accidently, not bothering to apologize for the threat, but something told me he wouldn't mind, and hung up.

"Water I need water people!" I yelled boisterously.

_**CARPE DIEM peoples or Sieze the Day (it's latin, and a AWESOME book lol) **_


End file.
